Evaluate the following expression when $b = 3$ and $a = 1$. $8$ $b$ $^2 + 7$ $a$ $ + 7$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 8{(3)}^2 + 7{(1)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(9) + 7{(1)} + 7 $ $ = 72 + 7 + 7 $ $ = 86$